phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Platypus Day 2012 introduces "The Platypus Walk"
There seems to be a dearth of both holidays and dance crazes that honor Australian mammals. Thankfully, Disney is here to help. The second annual Platypus Day celebration is on Saturday, March 3, and it even comes with its own dance craze. TV Guide has a look at how Disney properties are celebrating: Radio Disney and Disney Store will have Platypus Day-themed events, and both Disney Channel and Disney XD will hold day-long Phineas and Ferb marathons. Not only that, but there's even a dance. The very catchy "Platypus Walk" is featured in an on-air promo featuring the fedora-clad cast of other Disney Channel series, including Shake It Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, and Austin & Ally, encouraging viewers to visit the Platypus Day website in order to download platypus goodies and learn how to dance the Platypus Walk. The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' PLATYPUS DAY SET ACROSS MULTI-PLATY-FORMS, SATURDAY, MARCH 3 "The Platypus Walk," Spy-Surf-Rock Song and Dance, to be Unleashed "Phineas and Ferb" All-Day on Disney Channel and Disney XD Disney's hugely popular duck-billed, beaver-tailed, teal-colored character Perry the Platypus, as seen on "Phineas and Ferb," the #1 animated series for kids and tweens, will be the main attraction on Platypus Day, SATURDAY, MARCH 3. The celebration includes the introduction of "The Platypus Walk," a catchy spy-surf-rock song and dance designed to encourage fun physical activity as part of Disney's commitment to inspire kids and families to lead active lifestyles. The day also includes 11 hours of "Phineas and Ferb" programming including two new Perry-focused episodes on Disney Channel and Disney XD, an interactive website dedicated to Perry the Platypus, a fun giveaway and special Platypus Takeover at all Disney Stores in the U.S. & Canada and events via local Radio Disney stations across the nation. "The Platypus Walk" song will debut today, Wednesday, February 8, when Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (creators/executive producers, "Phineas and Ferb") join Radio Disney's Ernie D on air (4:00-5:00 p.m., PT) as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram. Also beginning today, viewers can visit DisneyChannel.com/PlatypusDay to learn the steps to "The Platypus Walk" dance. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram will also co-host the Top 30 Countdown on Saturday, March 3 and Sunday, March 4. "The Platypus Walk" music video debuts Saturday, March 3 on Disney Channel and Disney XD. The dance, choreographed by Rosero McCoy ("Shake It Up" and "Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam"), will be demonstrated by Friends of Perry (FOP) and fan favorites: Bridgit Mendler, Bradley Steven Perry, Jason Dolley, Mia Talerico, Leigh-Allyn Baker and Eric Allan Kramer ("Good Luck Charlie"), Bella Thorne and Zendaya, Davis Cleveland, Roshon Fegan, Adam Irigoyen, Kenton Duty and Caroline Sunshine ("Shake It Up"), Debby Ryan, Kevin Chamberlin, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Cameron Boyce and Peyton List ("Jessie"), Billy Unger, Kelli Berglund, Spencer Boldman and Tyrel Jackson Williams ("Lab Rats"), Jason Earles, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, Dylan Riley Snyder, Olivia Holt and Alex Christian Jones ("Kickin' It"), and Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy ("Austin & Ally"). All Friends of Perry (FOP) are invited to visit DisneyChannel.com/PlatypusDay to learn the dance moves from Rosero McCoy, download a printable certificate and iron on decal, play Perry games and become a fan of Agent P. In anticipation of Perry's big day, the weekend celebration begins with a new Perry-centric "Phineas and Ferb" episode, "Mom's in the House," on Friday, March 2 (8:00 p.m. ET/PT) followed by an 11-hour marathon, Saturday, March 3 (9:00 a.m.-8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. Disney XD's 12-hour "Phineas and Ferb" marathon begins with the premiere of another new episode, "Perry the Actorpus," on Saturday, March 3 (8:00 a.m., ET/PT). "Phineas and Ferb" is TV's #1 animated series in both Kids 6-11 and Tweens 9-14 in 2011, marking Disney Channel's fourth consecutive year delivering the #1 animated TV series in Tweens 9-14 and the fourth straight year with the #1 animated TV series in Prime in Kids 6-11. NTI, 12/26/10-12/25/11, L+7 ratings, trackage data with minimum 10 telecasts. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs